(Meth)acrylate-based resins have excellent transparency and weather resistance, and superior hardness, chemical resistance, surface gloss, adhesive properties, and the like, and, thus, are broadly used as a substitute for glass. At present, (meth)acrylate-based resins are used as a substitute for tempered glass used as materials of housings of home appliances such as refrigerators, air conditioners and the like, and windows applied to touch faces of mobile phones. However, since (meth)acrylate-based resins have lower impact resistance than other plastic materials, products are thickened and application thereof is limited. In addition, since (meth)acrylate-based resins have low fusibility, large area molding is difficult and a refractive index is low.
So as to improve impact resistance of such (meth)acrylate-based resins, a method of using the same after modifying with an impact modifier was suggested.
Japanese Application Pub. No. 2006-131803 discloses a (meth)acrylate-based resin modified with an impact modifier in which an acrylic rubber was used. In the method of the application, impact resistance of a (meth)acrylate-based resin was improved but was not satisfactory. In addition, when a large amount of impact modifier is used to improve impact resistance, hardness and transparency of a (meth)acrylate-based resin may be reduced. Although butadiene based impact modifiers have excellent impact resistance, they cannot be used since refractive indexes thereof are not suitable for (meth)acrylate-based resins and, thus, transparency may be reduced. Only butylacrylate-based impact modifiers may be used since they have similar refractive indexes to (meth)acrylate-based resins. However, since butylacrylate-based impact modifiers have low impact strength, large amounts of butylacrylate-based impact modifiers must be used. Accordingly, natural properties of (meth)acrylate-based resins are deteriorated.